


La mente de la mariposa (Miraculous Ladybug Oneshot)

by sgaywalker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgaywalker/pseuds/sgaywalker
Summary: Gabriel Agreste es un hombre torturado por el recuerdo de su esposa y el anhelo de volver a tenerla a su lado. De cara al público, es un respetado diseñador de moda, pero Gabriel guarda una doble identidad: es Hawk Month, el villano que aterroriza París con sus akumas en pos de los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir.Pero, ¿qué se esconde en el interior de Gabriel?





	La mente de la mariposa (Miraculous Ladybug Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de Ladybug. Se trata de un oneshot (que no tiene continuación, vaya) sobre Gabriel Agreste aka Hawk Moth, un personaje que ya me encantaba en la primera temporada y que se ha convertido en mi favoritísimo en la segunda. Con este oneshot he tratado de adentrarme un poco en él, desentrañar en cierto modo el misterio que es Gabriel en sí mismo. He intentado mantenerme lo más fiel posible a su personalidad y de pensar como (creo) él lo hace. Lo cierto es que le he puesto muchísimo cariño a este relato y espero de todo corazón que lo disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.
> 
> Espero subir más cositas por aquí, ¡nos leemos!

LA MENTE DE LA MARIPOSA

 

Trescientos setenta días, veintidós horas, veinticuatro minutos y doce segundos.

Esa sería la respuesta que Gabriel Agreste daría, sin dudar un solo instante, si alguien tuviera el coraje suficiente de preguntarle en qué momento dejó de vivir. Si alguien se atreviera a acercarse a él lo bastante como para darse cuenta de que es poco más que un autómata, poco más que una cáscara que se mueve, habla y actúa movida por la ciega determinación de volver a tenerla a su lado.

Gabriel observa su retrato, impretérrito, ajeno a todo lo que se desarrolla más allá de las cuatro paredes de su despacho. Allí se siente a salvo, allí se calman momentáneamente las tormentas que le azotan por dentro, cuando el recuerdo de su ausencia le cae sobre los hombros con una fuerza devastadora. Allí, observando el rostro de óleo de Emilie se promete a sí mismo que no descansará hasta que la pintura vuelva a ser carne, hasta que vuelva a ser la mujer que siempre ha querido y no la macabra sombra de lo que una vez fue.

Se lo promete incesantemente todos los días, todas las horas, todos los instantes desde que ella se marchó.

Muchas veces piensa en Adrien y se pregunta qué ocurriría si se lo confesara todo. 

—Hijo, esta es la razón por la que he sido un mal padre —le diría, mostrándole el inmenso mausoleo en el que ha convertido el sótano de la mansión—. Es por tu madre, por ti, por mí, es por nosotros. Para que volvamos a ser una familia.

Se imagina la reacción de Adrien. A veces, piensa que su hijo podría comprenderle e incluso unirse a su causa, se le ocurre que quizá él es la pieza necesaria para conseguir al fin los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir y cumplir su sueño, el anhelo que lleva consumiéndole desde hace más de un año…

…pero entonces vuelve a la realidad con una intensidad que lo destroza de docenas de formas diferentes al hacerle comprender que Adrien es demasiado puro, demasiado inocente para tolerar o siquiera comprender la locura que su padre lleva a cabo. Lo miraría horrorizado, con la censura y el reproche pintados en esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de Emilie, y se alejaría de él para siempre. ¿Sería capaz Gabriel de provocarle a su hijo un dolor y una amargura que acabarían por ser su perdición? No. Adrien es demasiado bueno, demasiado igual a su madre para hacerle sufrir así, exponerle al mismo peligro que a ella, y sobre todo, no puede permitirse perderle a él también, a lo único que le queda de Emilie y le ata a una cordura cada vez más inestable. 

«El dolor nos vuelve egoístas», reflexiona, sin despegar los ojos grises del cuadro de Emilie. Podría reproducirlo con los ojos cerrados, realizar una copia exacta, «Pero todo tiene su por qué. Cuando los tres volvamos a estar juntos, Adrien me lo perdonará todo».

Es lo que cree. Lo que quiere creer.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta lo sacan bruscamente de su mundo. Se gira. Antes de que pueda decir nada, los ojos preocupados de Nathalie se cuelan en la habitación y lo miran fijamente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquiere, molesto por la intrusión.

—Son más de las diez de la noche, señor —responde la asistente—. Hace más de doce horas que no sale de su despacho. Me preguntaba si le ocurre algo.

Ah, Nathalie. Gabriel siempre la ha admirado. Su su actitud decidida, la diligencia y la seriedad con las que se ocupa del bienestar de Adrien y del suyo. Pulcra, responsable. Nadie podría adivinar nunca el dolor que se oculta tras toda esa fachada de rectitud y saber estar. Eso es lo que Gabriel más aprecia de ella: su fortaleza para aparentar incansablemente que no le duele trabajar día y noche para que el hombre del que está enamorada pueda recuperar al amor de su vida. Un muro inquebrantable, Nathalie Sancoeur; excepto para Gabriel Agestre, que puede leer las emociones de las personas como nadie y manipularlas con la habilidad de un dios. 

—Todo está bien, Nathalie. No te preocupes.

Vuelve a darle la espalda y la oye soltar un suspiro casi imperceptible. En la planta de arriba, el piano de Adrien deja escapar las notas melancólicas de “Para Elisa”, que se cuelan en el despacho de Gabriel Agrestre como si fueran la banda sonora de su ánimo sombrío. ¡Cuántas veces había contemplado a Emilie mientras tocaba esa misma canción!

—Señor, ya sabe que yo…

—Lo sé, Nathalie. Gracias.

«Por todo».

Ella vuelve a suspirar y Gabriel siente el fugaz impulso de disculparse, pero pasa tan rápido que cree que lo ha imaginado. La oye taconear hacia él y por el rabillo del ojo puede vislumbrar su aspecto impecable.

—Debería ir a ver a Adrien, hoy no se han visto en todo el día. —le aconseja, con ese tono que hace ver que se trata de un reproche y no de un verdadero consejo.

—Quizá más tarde. Ahora debo… trabajar.

Nathalie asiente, comprendiendo, y se aleja unos pasos para darle espacio. Gabriel pulsa los botones ocultos en el cuadro de Emilie y el suelo desciende, llevándolo a su guarida. Cuando pone un pie sobre ella, los akumas se arremolinan a su alrdedor, dándole la bienvenida. Prende el prodigio de la mariposa de su cara camisa.

—Maestro… —Nooroo se presenta ante él inmediatamente y agacha la cabeza en actitud sumisa. Durante un breve instante, Gabriel puede verse reflejado en los grandes ojos del kwami y se encuentra con la familiar expresión de un hombre amargado y consumido, un hombre en cuyos ojos brilla la determinación más retorcida, un hombre al que no le preocupan las consecuencias de sus actos más viles, como aterrorizar París explotando la energía de una criatura divina.

«Por ella», se repite, y eso lo explica y lo justifica todo, cualquier cosa.

Nooroo y la transformación acuden a él sin necesidad de haber terminado de decir las palabras mágicas. Las mariposas vuelven a revolotear a su alrededor y, como siempre que el kwami se halla dentro de él, Hawk Moth se siente capaz de lo imposible. El inmenso ventanal de su guarida se abre, y la luna se cuela por él tratando de iluminar al hombre destrozado que aguarda, a la espera de una nueva alma desdichada que le ayude a conquistar el poder de la creación y la destrucción. Justo cuando la encuentra, las campanas de Notre Dame dan las doce de la noche y Gabriel Agreste, Hawk Moth, añade un día a su cuenta.

Trescientos setenta y un días sin ella. El que acaba de empezar, se jura, con cansancio, será el último.


End file.
